Deseos Ocultos
by Nihonko
Summary: Para Hungría estar trabajando en la casa de Austria no es algo del todo mal, de hecho hasta le agrada, pero últimamente algo la inquieta. El dueño de casa también se siente inquieto. Pero... nada que no se pueda solucionar. AUSTRIAXHUNGRÍA ONE Shot


Hola! mil años sin escribir y hoy mientras veía un AMV de PrusiaxHungríaxAustria se me ocurrió. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Hetalia le pertenece a su respectivo autor, que no se quien es -porque estoy comenzando a ver la serie recién- y que por supuesto que no soy yo.

**Deseos Ocultos**

No le molestaba estar en la casa de Austria, a pesar de que a veces fuera un poco estricto, maniático del orden y la limpieza y no tratase del todo bien al pequeño de Veneciano. En realidad le agradaba esa casa, era muy amplia, hermosa y podía siempre escuchar las hermosas melodías que Austria tocaba en su piano todas las tardes. Y Que le iba a molestar si podía estar con quien le gustaba todo el día.

Todo iba bien aunque… últimamente algo le inquietaba, era algo que ella no hacía a propósito y sin embargo provenía del fondo de ser y no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera.

Cada noche luego de cenar y de haber escuchado a Austria tocar el piano, se imaginaba cosas, su mente divagaba y producía una serie de situaciones ficticias, eso era normal para ella. Lo anormal de esta situación era que aparte de aquellas "fantasías" en las que Austria se hacía presente –que no eran nada del otro mundo; que la invitase a caminar o que le pidiese que se sentara a su lado cuando tocaba piano- un pensamiento inquietante comenzaba a crecer, así como un pájaro carpintero que comienza a picotear un árbol. ¿Por qué Austria mantenía aquella distancia cordial y molesta? ¿Acaso él nunca se detuvo a mirarla? ¿No la encontraba acaso ni un poco atractiva? Sabía que si la situación fuera distinta y en vez de estar en la casa de Austria estuviera en la casa del pervertido de Francia, al momento de entrar en la casa ya estaría siendo seducida, el rubio comenzaría con halagos, luego con mensajes sugerentes para más tarde crear situaciones comprometedoras y finalmente hacer ********** con su ******. Pero nada de esto ocurría, ya que no estaba en la casa del pervertido de Francia sino en la casa del refinado-culto de Austria. Y sí, esto la inquietaba llevaba casi un año en la casa del castaño y no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto que pudiera darle alguna sospecha de una intención oculta ni menos habían tenido algún tipo contacto físico. Austria era muy bueno manteniendo distancias prudentes para no crear malos entendidos ni situaciones incomodas. Pero por qué! Por qué el tenía que ser así, por qué no se acercaba a ella o por qué no se le insinuaba y por qué no simplemente la tomaba fuertemente de su cintura y la atraía hacia él para finalmente hacer ********** con su ******.

-Arghhh!- soltó Hungría, sonrojándose como un tomate y tapándose con las sabanas de su cama.

Qué situación tan molesta y vergonzosa, no podía creer que ella misma estuviera creando semejantes pensamientos, pero por otro lado quería, quería estar cerca de Austria, quería sentir su piel y su aroma… No podía evitar sonrojarse ante tan fantasiosa imaginación suya. Así fue como entre sus contradictorios pensamientos y divagaciones esa noche se quedó dormida profundamente…

Su sueño fue tan pesado, que se quedó dormida a la mañana siguiente tanto, que no escuchó los golpes insistentes de Ita-chan a su puerta, ni los gritos que el daba. Por lo que Ita-chan se vio obligado a llamar a Austria para que la despertase.

Austria tocó su puerta y como Hungría no dio ninguna señal de vida decidió entrar a su habitación. Cuando lo hizo se sintió un poco avergonzado, invadía el espacio intimo de una joven, pero alguien tenía que hacer las cosas de la casa y darle de comer, por lo que avanzó sin titubear.

Al llegar junto a su cama se dio cuenta que las mejilla de la joven estaban rojas y se encontraba destapada. Se veía inquieta aún cuando estuviera durmiendo, el vestido delgado con el que dormía dejaba asomar un leve escote que luego ella rosó con su mano derecha, lo que ruborizó al dueño de casa que la observaba concentrado, luego la otra mano de la joven bajó hasta su entrepierna... Lo que alteró a Austria completamente, ruborizándolo aún más y poniéndolo muy nervioso. Nunca había visto a Hungría así, tan… sexy. Movió su cabeza en forma de negación, estos no eran momentos para que el la observase como un pervertido. Aún nervioso solo atinó a gritar:

-Hungría san, despierta!- gritó. Lo que funcionó ya que Hungría despertó de golpe.

Al despertar de golpe Hungría se sorprendió al ver a Austria junto a su cama con cara de molestia.

-Te has quedado dormida- dice el castaño con el ceño fruncido y rubor en sus mejillas.

Hungría se estaba recién incorporando, estaba un poco agitada, su sueño no había sido tranquilo, sino más bien indecoroso, lo peor aún fue que, quien le proporcionó caricias en sus sueños había sido el mismo que la estaba mirando molesto porque se había quedado dormida. Probablemente la odiaba por aquella irresponsabilidad y no pudo evitar sentirse apenada.

-Yo… lo siento Austria san- atinó a decir.

El dueño de casa no respondió, solo se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Qué problema! Ahora Austria san me odia – dijo Hungría preocupada.

-No te odia, parecía que Austria san le gustaba mirarte- dijo Ita chan con su pequeña voz, y salió de la pieza dejándola sola.

El día siguió su curso normal, solo que más silencioso de lo normal. Austria no pudo tocar su piano esta tarde, algo le inquietaba, algo en su interior estaba dormido y esta mañana había despertado, esa sensación lo siguió todo el día y lo desconcentraba de sus quehaceres. Evitó a Hungría lo más que pudo hasta que el pequeño Veneciano los llamó a ambos para que le alcanzasen un cuaderno de dibujos que se encontraban bien alto en la biblioteca de la casa. Por lo que Austria y Hungría tuvieron que verse las caras. Luego de tener su cuaderno, Ita-chan se fue muy contento dejándolos solos.

-Ehh… Austria-san no tocó piano hoy? – dijo Hungría intentando iniciar un tema de conversación con él, aunque estaba nerviosa, quería intercambiar palabras como siempre lo hacían.

-Hoy no era un buen día para tocar piano- le dijo sin mirarla.

La joven lo miró, su rostro era bello y varonil, su pelo era lindo, su altura era más alta que el promedio de los países, ya que consumía una dieta muy fina y equilibrada y tenía esa delgadez precisa que lo hacía ver esbelto pero no exageradamente. Y ahí estaba ella en plena juventud, con todas sus fuerzas y energías sirviéndole en todo, respondía hasta las peticiones mas molestas sin alegar y las realizaba con ánimo, le estaba entregando sus mejores años y el simplemente no se sentía aludido! Qué molesto! Está bien le había fallado esta mañana pero fue solo una vez! El podía obtener todo de ella, todo T-O-D-O. Un sentimiento de rabia se apoderó de ella.

Por qué simplemente no la violaba! Y salió de la habitación.

Austria la vio salir claramente molesta, era la primera vez que ella reaccionaba así, al ver su cara aquella sensación apareció de nuevo y más fuerte. Desde que ella había llegado a su casa su vida se había puesto más interesante, era alguien con quien conversar, alguien a quien tocarle el piano –ya que no lo tocaba a diario hasta que llegó Hungría a su casa- y era alguien que acompañaba a Ita-chan trayendo alegría a la casa. Otras cosas más sucedían en su vida desde la llegada de la joven, no podía evitar mirarla de reojo cuando comían o pasaban tiempo juntos, así como tampoco podía evitar fijarse en su ropa interior cuando estaba secándose afuera… y lo que jamás aceptaría era que más de una vez había tenido sueños impúdicos … en los que ****** su ******. Pero nada de eso podía saberse, ya que Prusia le había hecho entender que él y Hungría habían estado juntos, por lo que Austria no podía incomodarla con alguna insinuación que provocaría un quiebre en sus relaciones con Hungría y eso era lo menos que quería, prefiriendo mantener las distancias, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ese tonto de Prusia no era alguien en quien confiar precisamente y Hungría nunca había manifestado algún interés por el de ojos rojos, pero prefería ser cauteloso.

Hoy había sido distinto, la había visto como la veía en sus sueños, sexy y tentadora, aunque se había quedado dormida saltándose sus deberes, lo había hecho ver lo que quería y no se permitía tocar y desconcentrándolo además durante todo el día. Que molesto! Todo lo que le había provocado y se enojaba ella? Qué derecho de sentir molestia tenía ella si era él quien llevaba todos los problemas?

...

A la mañana siguiente ambos se veían molestos, Hungría no quería hacer nada de sus tareas diarias y daba miradas de odio a Austria cada vez que él se le aparecía al frente. El castaño por su parte hacia lo mismo, la mirada con odio y recibía con molestias las negaciones por parte de Hungría.

Ita-chan no lo soportaba más, no le gustaba que sus amigos pelearan, le daba mucha pena. Así que primero llamó a Hungría para que le ayudara a sacar la escoba de una muy pequeña habitación, y sin que la joven se enterara el pequeño llamó a su "patrón" al mismo lugar. Rápidamente los empujó a los dos adentro de la pieza y les gritó.

-No saldrán de ahí hasta que hagan las paces! A Ita-chan no les gusta que peleen!

-QUE!- dijeron ambos que se encontraban encerrados en una pequeña habitación en la que no podían evitar estar cerca y que sus cuerpos se tocaran. No lo podían creer aquel/lla pequeño/a les había hecho una trampa!

Ambos pasaron un buen rato gritando, pero nada pasó. Ita-chan no tenía intención de hablarles ni de abrirles hasta que estuviera seguro que se habían reconciliado.

Ya cansados de gritar estaban los dos frente a frente con sus ceños fruncidos y sus rostros ruborizados.

-Qué te pasa hoy! – dice finalmente Austria.

-Nada! Solo no tengo ganas de hacer cosas- le respondió mirándolo a la cara, ella levantando la suya y el inclinando su cara para mirarla.

Y nuevamente sucedió, Austria podía sentir el perfume de Hungría y se encontraban tan cerca que sus cuerpos rosaban, el rubor de sus mejillas permaneció ahí, temía que algo pasará ya que sabía que si seguían así ALGO sería descubierto y eso sí que sería incomodo.

Hungría por su parte también se encontraba ruborizada y continuaba mirándolo desafiante, desde el tiempo que llevaba en la casa nunca habían estado así de cerca, en cualquier momento sentía que se derretiría, recordando además el sueño de la noche anterior.

Austria por su parte pensaba en qué pasaría si deslizaba sus manos por los brazos de Hungría, no quería estar molesto con ella, si ella era la razón de su afecto. Sin pensarlo mucho y olvidando sus propias privaciones, sus manos tocaron los hombros de la joven y comenzaron a bajar lentamente sin apuro alguno, hasta que llegó a sus manos, por alguna razón el calor de la habitación comenzó a aumentar.

Hungría se sentía envuelta en la atmósfera de la pequeña pieza, era la primera vez que la tocaba y sus manos eras cálidas y grandes algo le dijo que desde ahora no podría controlarse y se entregaría a sus deseos aunque estos fueron en contra de su "protector". Sintió además unas ganas locas de que esas manos cálidas y grandes recorrieran todo su cuerpo así como también ella quería recorrerlo a él.

-Eso es lo único que tocarás?- Preguntó Hungría dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, aún sonrojada por el calor y por la situación.

Austria había escuchado lo más sexy que le habían dicho jamás, lo que lo excitó bastante. Puso su mano derecha en el cuello para luego bajarlo a los hombros nuevamente pero esta vez debajo de su ropa. Fue en ese momento cuando la besó, la besó con fuerza, fue un beso húmedo compatible con lo caliente de la atmósfera Austria decidió bajar el vestido de Hungría mientras que una mano tocaba su espalda menuda, con la otra se dirigió a uno de sus pechos. Como pudo la joven logró que su "protector" se despojara de aquella camisa anticuada que siempre usaba y lo tocaba por debajo de la camisa restante… Todo era calor, besos, gemidos y ganas contenidas por sentir al compañero.

Ita-chan volvió y preguntó:

-Ya están listos?, se reconciliaron?

Ninguno quería salir no sin haberse tocado lo suficiente por lo que ambos gritaron

-NO!

Por lo que Ita-chan con un suspiro salió saltando y recordando que aún le faltaba todo el hall por barrer y tomaría su tiempo para hacerlo porque al parecer sus amigos estarían enojados por un buen rato más.

Fin?

**Hola!**

Como comenté en un principio este fanfic nació de la nada, lo cual esta bien ya que hace mucho no escribía. Extrañamente Austria y Hungría no son ni mis personajes favoritos ni mi pareja favorita de Hetalia, pero las cosas se dieron y estoy contenta. Mi personaje favoritoes** Japón *-* (**I love him) y mis parejas favoritas son todas las que están emparejadas con Japón xd.

No se mucho acerca de los nombres "humanos" de los personajes, por lo que los omití.

Espero que les haya gustado y** Dejen Reviews porfii, Reviews s'il vous plait, Reviews onegai shimasu! :D**


End file.
